


Wishful Thinking

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim fantasizes about spending some quality time with Blair.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

## Wishful Thinking

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.   
  
Based on a lovely photomanip by Kaelana of "Jim on Blair's Bed". Betaed by Great City, with special thanks to Marion for her insights.   
  
Written for the "Donate an Orgasm" e-zine for Moonridge, 2009.   
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Blair had been gone for two weeks, two very long weeks, and Jim was sorely missing the company of his friend. Before he had left for what was supposed to be a month-long expedition to Ecuador, Blair had assured him that Jim had enough control over his senses to continue doing his job while Blair was gone, but what the anthropologist hadn't taken into consideration was Jim's feelings for him. Of course, one can't take into account what one doesn't know, and Jim had never gotten up the courage to tell Blair how very much in love with him Jim was. 

Jim had just finished with a steamy shower and had toweled himself dry. Since he was home alone, he thought nothing of stepping out of the bathroom naked to make the trek to his room upstairs. Coming out into the small hallway, Jim hesitated outside the French doors leading to Blair's bedroom. He rarely had occasion to visit the small room, but since it was right below his own bedroom, he had often eavesdropped on his friend as Blair worked and slept in the cramped quarters. Turning the knob, he opened one of the doors and looked inside. The brightly colored Peruvian blanket on the bed drew him in. He crossed the short distance and sat on the mattress, feeling the soft-rough fibers in the hand woven blanket against the bare skin of his backside. 

Leaning back against the pillows, he closed his eyes and pictured Blair there with him, stroking his hand lovingly across Jim's well-muscled chest, brushing against nipples so tight that they almost hurt, trailing fingers down the ripples of his abs until they brushed against his penis, already swelling with arousal. In unconscious imitation of his fantasy, Jim's fingers wrapped around his stiff cock and began stroking. In his vision, it was Blair's hand touching him, Blair's hand pumping the rigid length of his cock, Blair's hand cupping his scrotum and teasing his testicles with strong fingers and a delicate touch. It was Blair crooning into his ear messages of love and promises of forever. 

~oO0Oo~ 

Blair was excited to be home. Two weeks was a long time to be away from the man he loved, even if the man in question was oblivious to Blair's feelings. The expedition, slated for a full four weeks, had ended early when Professor Stoddard injured himself in a fall. Sorry as he was that his friend and mentor had been hurt, Blair was unexpectedly grateful for the opportunity to come home sooner than expected. He unlocked the apartment door and laid his backpack under the coat hooks. 

Looking around, the loft appeared to be deserted. Jim must have left early for work, Blair surmised, feeling more than a hint of disappointment that his friend wasn't there to greet him. Blair was anxious to regale Jim with stories of his latest adventure and the artifacts the group had found on the dig. Jim would listen with bored patience, but that didn't matter to Blair. All that mattered was the sharing. He had been completely out of contact with his friend since they separated at the airport fifteen days ago, and Blair had been looking forward to their reunion. 

He headed for the bathroom, thinking how nice a shower would feel after weeks in the jungle. He was tired and stiff from the long flight home, and this would be his first cleansing in weeks that didn't include dodging hungry predators as he bathed. Blair made his way toward the bathroom, anticipating the hot water sluicing away the pain in his aching muscles, but as he passed his bedroom, he heard a soft moan. 

Pushing open the door to his room, Blair let out a gasp at the sight before his eyes: Jim, naked, lying on his bed stroking an erect cock, totally oblivious to Blair's presence. Fearing Jim had zoned, Blair approached the bed and gingerly sat on the edge of the mattress, trying not to startle his friend. Reaching out a tentative hand, he uncurled resistant fingers from the thick shaft, hoping that by eliminating the stimulus he just might be able to bring Jim back to the here-and-now. 

"Jim, man, it's me, Blair," he began softly, his voice pitched lower than usual. He watched as the finely toned body quivered, the tremor beginning with Jim's shoulders, traveling down the ripped muscles in a wave, causing Jim's cock to bob enticingly as the spasm continued its way down to his toes. Jim moaned again, but did not open his eyes. 

Concerned now, Blair considered his options. His hands hovered over the bare skin of Jim's abdomen, unsure where to touch, how to continue. His hesitation was cut abruptly when Jim's next moan articulated a single word, "Blaiiiiir..." Understanding dawned and Blair let his fingers curl around the cock that stood like a pillar above the heavy sac of Jim's scrotum. God, this is what he'd always dreamed of doing! The cock felt hot and heavy in his hand, quivering with pent up arousal. Almost of its own accord, his hand began to slide up and down the long shaft, firmly stroking and drawing Jim closer to the edge. He leaned in to Jim's body, his lips mere inches from Jim's ear, and whispered, "I love you, Jim. Come back to me. Come for me." The words felt right, and Blair wondered why he had waited so long to say them. 

~oO0Oo~ 

Jim felt the frisson of excitement course through his body at the sound of Blair's voice. His imagination soared as he pictured the man he loved there with him, and he found himself calling out, begging Blair to touch him. Strong fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, a voice whispered in his ear, calling him back. Reluctantly, he forced open heavy eyelids and concentrated on focusing upon the concerned face that hovered over him. "I love you, too," he answered in response to the - imagined? - confession of his friend. Then he let his eyes slide closed again and gave himself over to the sensations coursing through his body. This is what he'd wanted for so long - more than just a friend, more than just a casual roll in the sheets - he had wanted love, a promise of commitment for a man who had been hurt by love more times than he could count. He wanted Blair in his life with him forever. A sigh of contentment strangled in his throat as his orgasm threatened to overtake him. 

~oO0Oo~ 

Blair's hand continued to pull on the cock that had begun to pulse with readiness. Jim's words had sent a thrill through his own tired body and Blair felt a throb of arousal in his groin. Concentrating on Jim, not allowing his Sentinel to zone again as Jim's orgasm neared, Blair employed all the tricks he knew: stroking his free hand across Jim's wide chest, brushing against nipples taut with arousal, speaking softly all the confessions of his heart as his warm breath brushed against Jim's cheek. Beneath him, Jim's body arched and he cried out as completion swept through him, showering both men with a spatter of semen. 

~oO0Oo~ 

It was everything Jim had dreamed it could be - and more. Blair lay, naked, in his arms sleeping off the aftermath of their lovemaking. Their confessions of love still echoed in Jim's memory. Blair had made his fantasy into reality, and that reality was far better than any wishful thinking. 

* * *

End 

Wishful Thinking by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
